Some computing devices, such as, for example, laptop computers, desktop or personal computers (PCs), tablets, cell phones, etc., include one or more universal serial bus (USB) connector ports or receptacles that can be used to couple other peripheral electronic devices thereto. Some computing devices include a port or receptacle that can receive a memory device, such as a smart card, a Micro Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card, etc., and the design of the computing device typically has certain space requirements to accommodate such ports or receptacles. But the space requirements for such receptacles increase the footprint of the electronic device and may adversely affect the industrial design of the device.